Anoche
by Kar-toOn
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción "Last night" de Good Charlotte. Yamato se despierta con una fuerte resaca que le ataladra el cerebro. Todo le da vueltas y le zumban los oídos, pronto mira a su alrededor: ¿Donde esta su ropa? ¿Y su auto? ¿Que hizo con Mimi?


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, si así fuera el Sorato jamás, nunca, ni de chiste hubiera existido, y todo el Digimundo sería feliz ante este hecho jojojo :D pero desgraciadamente la realidad es otra, eso es triste… El songfic está basado en la genial canción de Good Charlotte, "Last night" de su nuevo disco Cardiology… (¿se nota que me gusta mucho este grupo?). Lean en paz xD**

**Last Night**

Un rayo de luz le daba de lleno a la cara de Matt. Al principio decidió ignorarlo colocándose una almohada en la cabeza. Eso había funcionado bastante bien, pero Matt ya no tenía sueño. Se quitó molesto, la almohada de la cara y dio un bostezo profundo mientras se estiraba en la cama. _"Qué extraño, mi cama se siente muy dura"_, pensó aún sin abrir los ojos. Se frotó los párpados con los puños y abrió lentamente dejando ver sus pupilas azules. Vio borroso y parpadeó repetidas veces para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz. Y de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente. Se frotó la frente mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos. Los oídos le zumbaban y todo le daba vueltas. Resaca.

_**All that I remember is that you had me at hello.  
>I knew right when I met her that I wouldn't take it slow.<br>The more we heard the music, the more we got in synch.  
>The more I kept you laughing, the less I stopped to think.<br>The last thing I remember, you said this place is beat.  
>It must have gotten crazy, 'cuz I can't recall a thing.<strong>_

-Maldito Taichi, todo esto es por tu culpa- musitó el joven rubio inclinándose para recoger su ropa del piso, era hábito para él dejarla botada a su lado antes de dormir. Abrió los ojos, y al hacerlo quedó de piedra- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó echando una mirada rápida a su alrededor, su vista seguía algo borrosa, el dolor de la cabeza le martillaba. Se levantó de un salto de la cama, la sábana se corrió dejando ver su desnudez -¿dónde está mi ropa?- buscó en el piso y no halló nada, solo encontró una bragas y no le tomó importancia -¿Y mis llaves?- caminó rápido hacia la ventana que daba a la calle -¿Dónde está mi carro?

Giró lentamente sobre sus talones y pausadamente examinó el lugar. Al parecer nunca había estado ahí. Era un cuarto pequeño de una sola ventana. Tenía un feo papel tapiz café rasgado en algunas partes. Solo había un televisor tamaño pitufo, una botella vacía de vodka en el piso, una caja de condones vacía, una cama matrimonial y una chica- tardó pocos segundos en reaccionar. Matt abrió los ojos enormemente… ¡Estaba en un motel! ¡Y con una chica! Pasó la mano por su rostro tratando de calmarse. _"¡Carajo! ¿Qué pasó ayer?"_ El rubio trató de recordar, pero el dolor de cabeza era persistente, la luz lo fulminaba, y luego de tanto forzarse a recordar por minutos, todo recuerdo breve le vino a la mente como una cinta cinematográfica a gran velocidad haciendo un choque de imágenes: Despedida de soltero de Joe… Antro… Alcohol… Mimi… Besos… Caricias… Agasajo… Sudor… Motel…

**¡OH MY GOD!**

**¡Había pasado la noche con una chica, y no con cualquier chica… Había pasado la noche con Mimi Tachikawa! ****¡Y en un motel!**

_**Last night, can't remember.  
>What happened? Where'd we go?<br>I woke up this morning. Where's my car?  
>Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?<br>I feel my heads still spinning  
>but I'm doing alright<br>'cuz I think I just had the best night of my life.  
><strong>__**Last night, can't remember.  
>What happened? Did it happen? Last night<strong>__  
><em>  
>En una situación como esta, Yamato hubiera gritado en tono agudo como niña asustada, y habría puesto una cara igual de exagerada como el cuadro de "El Grito", pero se contuvo… había una joven semidesnuda durmiendo a su lado plácidamente, y lo que menos quería era que despierte, eso sería hablar respecto al tema y él… ¿Qué le diría?<p>

Exprimió un poco más al banco de datos de su cerebro hasta que resurgió de su memoria los últimos detalles de esa noche… del momento con Mimi. Y eso había sido un gran error: recordar esos detalles lo habían excitado, ahora su amigo se había levantado ansioso… y se culpó por eso. Pero en resumen: había pasado la mejor noche de su vida. Miró a la castaña que dormía junto a él. Tenía esa cara angelical tan suya, con rastros de un labial rojo carmesí en la boca, los labios entreabiertos menudamente hinchados, el cuello con marcas de besos feroces, el cabello revuelto, y una sábana cubría torpemente su cuerpo, pero en puntos específicos. Por un momento Matt pensó en levantarle cuidadosamente la mantilla para contemplar a la chica… _"Pervertido"_, se recriminó solo y cubrió más el cuerpo de la joven para alejar los malos pensamientos. Sabía que había pasado la mejor noche de su existencia, sabía que debería estar de buen humor así como lo estaba Taichi cada vez que regresaba de casa de Sora luego de una noche de "diversión", debería de sentirse poderoso tal vez al haber estado con una joven tan hermosa que alguna vez pensó inalcanzable, pero no lo estaba. Se sentía culpable, decepcionado, idiota y a la vez tenía una extraña felicidad.

_**Everyone's been calling like I've been gone for days.  
>There's a note left on the table and all it says is "Thanks".<br>It's starting to get focused and I'm finally awake.  
>I'm feeling kind of guilty. Is there something I can take?<br>There's lipstick on my collar. I'm piecing it together.  
>Then I see a picture of me and you from…<strong>_

Culpable porque sabía que en las condiciones en las que ellos estaban, debía de haber parado las cosas, pero había parado _otra cosa_.

Decepcionado porque temía que el alcohol le hubiera afectado a Mimi en sus decisiones, cuando hay alcohol la gente se desinhibe, Mimi tal vez no quería llegar a tal punto con él.

Idiota, porque Mimi le gustaba mucho, la quería demasiado, por primera vez se sentía enamorado de alguien y había estado detrás de ella como amigo por años, esperaba un tiempo más para que le pidiera algo serio, que fuera su novia, la musa de sus canciones y dueña de su corazón, bla, bla, bla… Yamato también tenía su lado cursi, ese lado que salía casi sin quererlo cuando pensaba en Mimi. Había ideado planes por años con el fin de conseguir el amor de la castaña, y ahora… sentía que todo estaba echado a la basura.

Una extraña felicidad porque muy en el fondo había querido estar alguna vez así con ella, como hombre no podía negarlo, estar con Mimi había sido maravilloso, pero él hubiera deseado esa noche en otras condiciones y con amor por parte de ella. Porque él si la amaba, y como un loco.

-Humm…- se quejó la joven, al parecer los rayos de sol ya habían llegado a ella. Se movió un poco y se acomodó. El joven suspiró de alivio al ver que no despertó, pero luego se sonrojo cual tomate al notar una cumbre salirse de la manta. Se tapó los ojos con la mano, dejando un espacio entre dos dedos, tomó la mantilla como si estuviera tocando algo radioactivo, miró a otro lado y con sumo cuidado atinó a colocarle la pieza de tela sobre el pecho de la joven. Sí, se sentía como niñito con miedo de ver a una chica desnuda, como puberto en su primera vez, un poco tonto al hacer toda esa faramalla, pero quería respetar un poco de la intimidad de Mimi. _"Claro Matt, da una cátedra de cómo hacerlo luego de una noche de locuras, luego de que viste hasta lo menos imaginable de ella… "_, Se recriminó nuevamente.

___**Last night, can't remember.  
>What happened? Where'd we go?<br>I woke up this morning. Where's my car?  
>Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?<br>I feel my heads still spinning  
>but I'm doing alright<br>cuz I think I just had the best night of my life.  
>Last night, can't remember.<br>What happened? Did it happen? **__**Last night**_

Y aunque tratara de evadir el tema, esa había sido, la mejor noche de su vida. No podía mentir, muy dentro de él deseaba que la noche se repitiera, para volver a tener a Mimi entre sus brazos, acariciarla, besarla y poseerla ahora, sin alcohol de por medio, no llamarlo sexo, solo amor. Cerraba los ojos y aparecían imágenes de lo que había sido con la castaña, podía recordar la perfección de sus curvas con cada pestañear. Deseaba repetirlo, volver a sentirla suya por lo menos un momento más volver a tener una noche fantástica como la pasada. Desear en eso no lo ayudaba: su amigo seguía despierto y erecto recordándole que dejara de pensar en esas cosas si no quería tener consecuencias.

Mejor no pensar en el excitante cuerpo de Mimi Tachikawa y sus perfectas curvas… "_¡RAYOS!"_

Quitando eso de su mente… ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? ¿Y sus llaves? ¿Y su auto? Siguió buscando por la habitación sus pequeñas pertenencias y mirando por la ventana en busca de su auto. _"¿Qué paso anoche?"._

Se escucharon movimientos en la cama, Yamato dio por hecho que era la joven que se despertaba luego de su largo sueño, estirándose en la cama y tocándose la frente con la mano. Se frotó los ojos con los puños para luego abrirlos -¡maldito dolor de cabeza!- exclamó la joven frotándose la sien.

-Es la resaca- respondió el joven que la miraba precavido. La joven miró al dueño de la voz, su mirada seguía borrosa, pero sabía muy bien quién era.

-Hola querido- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa tierna -buenos días.

"_¿Me dijo Querido, con una sonrisa? ¿Ella sabe lo que paso?"_

-H-hola- tartamudeó Matt dudando-ya son las 3 de la tarde.

-Oh disculpa, buenas tardes- respondió riendo, pero luego se levantó dejando caer las sábanas de su cuerpo, Matt quedó embobado con la escena y su cara se tiñó de rojo escarlata. Mimi se acercó a él a paso lento y lo abrazó susurrándole al oído con un deje de sensualidad- ¡Qué gran noche la de ayer! ¿Verdad?

**OH MY GOD**

Sí, lo sabía, es más: le había gustado. Matt se quedó inmóvil en su sitio como un tomate. Mimi lo notó y empezó a reír divertida.

_** And did I get the chance to say that I wanted you to say?  
>There's things I can't explain, 'cuz my brain don't work that way.<br>Don't call this a one night stand. No, it wasn't planned.  
>Wasn't in my head but I just wanna do it again and again and again just like…<strong>_

-Espero que lo recuerde… mi novio- dijo con el mismo tono pero ahora divertida al ver la reacción de Matt.

**OH MY GOD**

Dijo novio. Dijo NOVIO. N-O-V-I-O. Matt seguía paralizado en su sitio, pero las risas de la castaña lo sacaron de su estado.

-¿No te arrepientes?- preguntó el joven temiendo por la respuesta de la chica.

-No, ¿por qué lo haría? Honestamente, había deseado antes pasar una noche como la de ayer contigo- contestó la joven sonrojándose- además, cuando me propusiste que fuera tu novia no habías tomado mucho, empezamos a beber más como forma de celebrar y… henos aquí- terminó tímidamente la castaña.

**OH MY GOD**

Él no recordaba ese episodio, pero le alegraba, eso quería decir que Mimi y él… Sonrió abiertamente y la joven lo miró feliz.

** Last night, can't remember.  
><strong>**What happened? Where'd we go?  
>I woke up this morning. Where's my car?<br>Where's my keys? Where's my clothes?  
>I feel my heads still spinning<br>but I'm doing alright**

**cuz I think I just had the best night of my life.  
>Last night, can't remember.<br>What happened? ****Did it happen? Did it happen? Last night**

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con nuestra ropa y… mi auto?

-No- respondió la joven con simpleza- podemos pedirle a Taichi y a Sora que traigan ropa en algunas horas… porque sabes Matt- miró sugestivamente al joven- quiero repetir lo que vivimos anoche- dijo y empezó a besar el cuello del joven, Matt sólo sonrío abrazándola y correspondiendo a las caricias de la castaña. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, no sabía dónde estaba su auto, ni sus llaves y mucho menos su ropa, tenía una fuerte resaca, pero quería hacerlo una y otra vez… repetir lo que había pasado en la noche junto a la chica que amaba.

**THE END?**

**Oki, sí, algo porno pero light no se alboroten, ya quería escribir algo como esto jeje xD**

**Gracias a ti querido lector que dispusiste de tu valioso tiempo para leer este humilde songfic… Porfa déjame un review para saber tu opinión al respecto.**

_**With love… Kar-toOn! xD**_


End file.
